bewildered
by Sensation0023
Summary: BV:High School Fic. Bulma's life is full of chaos and abuse, and Vegeta comes to her aid. With his love and kindness he makes everything better.
1. Abused

The stars could hardly be seen with the cloud coverage as the rain pattered against the clean glass window. Bulma sat in her window seat with her head leaning on the frame as fresh tears fell, covering her old ones.  
  
The only sound that could be heard in her house was the sound of her mother's sobbing. She was wondering where her father was, suspecting that he probably went to another bar to drink, or he's somewhere in the house passed out.  
  
Either way, Bulma felt that it was safe, but when she walked into the living room the sight of her badly beaten and bruised mother scared her, causing her to turn back around and run.  
  
She suddenly ran into something, which pushed her back and onto the ground. It was completely dark, only being able to see when the lightning flashed across the sky. She looked up to see the outline of her father. The lightning flashed again, revealing his angry glaring face shocking the hell out of her.  
  
"Get your ass up now!" the moment his harsh words left his mouth, she got up.  
  
He stepped closer and snatched a fist full of hair. "I'll teach you how to be a real woman." He said and pulled her forcefully closer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma skipped school the next day and locked herself inside of her room. She couldn't emotionally handle facing anyone at school or even her own friends with her body covered in cuts, welts, gashes, and bruises.  
  
She couldn't face them knowing that the man she considered a father had previously raped her last night.  
  
Her phone rang and she knew it was Chi-Chi. She picked it up and murmured, "Hello Chi."  
  
"Hi Bulma! Where were you today? Did I just wake you?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Uh, yea, I'm just not feeling well." Bulma responded as she lay on her bed.  
  
"Do you want me to come over?" Chi-Chi asked in a worried tone.  
  
"No, I'm fine Chi. I just didn't feel well enough this morning, but all of the sleep helped me." Bulma lied.  
  
"On alright skipper, well, do you feel up to a movie tonight?" she asked Bulma.  
  
"Uh, no, sorry Chi. Rain check?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Sure, another night then. I've been dying to see Johnny Depp in 'Secret Window.' It looks good." Chi-Chi commented.  
  
"Okay Chi, we'll see it sometime this week." Bulma said.  
  
"Great, sounds cool. Oh, I've gotta go, Goku's here. Bye." Chi-Chi said and Bulma hung up her phone with a sigh.  
  
'I admire Chi. She's got a loving boyfriend, loving parents, and lots of siblings.' Bulma thought to herself. 'Poor Goku, he never even knew his parents, because they died in a car accident when he was two. 18's got it good living with her boyfriend Krillin and his family while her twin brother lives with their parents. And Vegeta, well, I don't really know anything about him. He's hot, but what am I thinking, he's an ass.' Bulma's thoughts went on, but were stopped when there was a loud knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Bulma honey he's gone now. He finally went to work." Bulma's mother's voice said.  
  
Bulma hurriedly opened the door and her mother gasped, tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Bulma. I'm so sorry he hurt you too. I'm so sorry." She said hugging Bulma.  
  
"He raped me mom. That man raped me." Bulma said in a stern but quiet tone.  
  
"What? Oh god." Bunny said, her body shook with surprise, hate, and betrayal. Bunny's head was spinning, she started feeling dizzy and then she fell.  
  
"Mom!" Bulma yelled in surprise and dropped down to a kneeling position next to her mother's voice. Her mom had fainted. It would be the last time her mother heard Bulma's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma went to school the next day, makeup, long sleeves, and pants helped her hide the wounds. None of her friends were in any of her classes before lunch, except Vegeta, so she had to wait until lunch to see them.  
  
"Hey Bulma. Wow, I've never seen you wear that much makeup. You rarely ever wear cover-up." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Oh, uh, I've got zits." Bulma said.  
  
"Bulma, you never get zits, you have the cleanest skin I've ever seen. I don't see any zits." Chi-Chi said inspecting Bulma's face.  
  
"See, I'm just that good at covering them up." Bulma said and looked over to see Vegeta listening while eating. Bulma looked away feeling uncomfortable, it's like he knew.  
  
"Bulma what's up with the long sleeves? I just bought a new tank top, and here you are wearing winter clothes." 18 said tugging on her sleeves and Bulma pulled her arm back.  
  
"Oh, are you still sick Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma silently thanked Chi-Chi. "Yeah, I am a little sick." Bulma lied.  
  
"Oh, so the movie tonight is out?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Bulma started feeling bad and guilty. "Oh, no Chi, I'll go to the movies tonight, besides I need to get out of the house. How about the 9 o'clock showing?"  
  
"Okay, but isn't that a little late? There's a 5 o'clock showing too." Chi- Chi said, but Bulma shook her head, not wanting to be home late at night because her father would be there.  
  
"I have other plans, sorry Chi." Bulma lied and noticed once again that the conversation between Goku and Vegeta was one sided, because Vegeta was listening to her conversation. Bulma just ignored it.  
  
"Alright Bulma, thanks for 'penciling me in' sometime." Chi-Chi said sarcastically. Bulma wasn't quite sure if Chi-Chi was mad or just joking.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later that night ~*~*~*~  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tom (her step father) asked.  
  
"Out to a movie with my friend Chi-Chi." Bulma said frightened.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He said stumbling toward her.  
  
"No, I'm going!" Bulma said sternly.  
  
"You bitch, talking back to me?!" Tom shouted and struck her across the face. Bulma fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma limped, but tried not to, on her was to lunch.  
  
"Bulma where the hell were you last night?" Chi-Chi yelled as Bulma neared the table.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked in wonder and surprise.  
  
"The movies!" Chi-Chi yelled. Their group of friends just ate and listened.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Chi!" Bulma said sorrowfully.  
  
"Yeah, well I waited two fucking hours! I was there till 11 o'clock waiting on your ass while you're enjoying you time with whatever you were doing." Chi-Chi said in an angry tone making Bulma tear.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I really am. I wasn't enjoying my time, but yes I was busy and I would have loved to go but you don't understand. I couldn't, I can't tell you why right now, but I couldn't. I'm just." Bulma sighed and didn't bother to wipe away the tears. "sorry. With all of my heart I'm sorry." Bulma said.  
  
"Yea, well me too, but sorry just isn't going to cut it this time." Chi-Chi said softly and walked out of the lunchroom.  
  
Bulma sat down slowly, next to 18 and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" 18 asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't have the strength." Bulma replied quietly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing, just don't worry about it." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well I am worried. I'm worried about you. What the hell is wrong with you?" Gokus asked sharply. The others looked at him in disbelief and shock.  
  
"Goku, listen, I can't tell you." Bulma explained shortly.  
  
"Why? Why can't you just tell me? It can't be that bad." Goku said and it triggered Bulma to shed more tears.  
  
"It is. It's worst." Bulma sobbed, got up, and left in search of Chi-Chi. Vegeta got up and followed.  
  
Bulma felt someone behind her and looked surprised to see that it was Vegeta. She halted her limped steps and waited as Vegeta caught up with her. "Why'd you follow me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" Vegeta asked simply.  
  
"Tell who what?" Bulma asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"You've been lying to them, but I want to know who it is that does it to you." Vegeta requested, more like demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Bulma lied, with fresh tears in her eyes that she tried to hold in.  
  
"Who hits you? Who abuses you woman?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma choked on a sobbed, "My father. He raped me too. Okay, are you happy now?! You got me to admit it!" Bulm yelled still crying.  
  
"No, I'm not happy. God, he raped you? Damn, what the hell are you still living there for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I have no where else to go! I have no one!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Come live with me then." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Live with you? How am I going to move out? He'll never let me leave. He'll kill me." Bulma said putting her head in her hands.  
  
Vegeta moved closer and held her in his arms. "I'll go with you woman. I won't let him hurt you." Vegeta whispered to her.  
  
Bulma lifted her head. "Why? Why are you doing this for me?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta sighed lightly, "My father abused me too. My mother and sister suffered greatly. They were killed by his hands."  
  
Bulma gasped, "Oh my god! I'm sorry Vegeta. I know exactly how you feel. My mother fainted when I told her that I was raped, and the thing is, she never woke up." Bulma sobbed and leaned her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Bulma." Vegeta said in all honesty.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta. Thank you for understanding and being here for me. I feel selfish, you didn't have anyone there for you did you?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
"No, but I'm stronger than you and you have no one else." Vegeta said.  
  
"I think I'm ready to tell them. I think I'll just tell Chi-Chi and she can use her big mouth to tell everyone else." Bulma said with a small smile.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Yea, go tell your harpy friend." Bulma playfully hit his arm and he released her to tell Chi-Chi.  
  
"I'm going home with you after school to pack your stuff." Vegeta said, Bulma nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
She walked in and checked each stall, finally finding Chi-Chi sitting on the very top of the toilet with her feet on the seat. "Chi-Chi, I need to tell you something." Bulma said.  
  
Chi-Chi lifted her head and nodded. "The reason I've been wearing makeup, long sleeves, and missed our movie was because my father beats me. Daily. It only started just recently. It started with my mom. When I tried to go to the movies he stopped me and beat me." Bulma said.  
  
"WHAT?! NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY YOU! JEEZE! HE BEATS YOU?!" Chi- Chi screamed in utter shock.  
  
"He also raped me and my mother's dead Chi-Chi. She's dead!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"I was ashamed and embarrassed. I'm not that strong Chi-Chi. If you were in my place, you could fight back, 18 could, but I couldn't. I'm just not strong enough." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"Oh Bulma, you're strong. You're not weak because you couldn't fight back; you're strong because you survived. You held it all within yourself and didn't even once show it. Bulma, that's real strength. If I were hurt as badly as you were the news would be spread everywhere, because I'm not strong enough to keep it within myself. Bulma you're the strongest person I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier about the movie thing, it's just, well, you always look happy and say nothing's wrong and you're always busy and I just assumed things." Chi-Chi said while tears poured down her face like a waterfall.  
  
"Thanks Chi. It's alright you didn't know." Bulma said.  
  
"But I should have noticed. What's going to happen now?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I'm going to go live with Vegeta." Bulma said sighing from tiredness.  
  
"Vegeta?! Why him? Why would you ask to live with that jerk?!"  
  
"Chi-Chi Mau take it back!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"What?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"He asked me. He's the one that 'noticed' because he father beat him too, and killed his mother and sister." Bulma explained. Chi-Chi covered her mouth.  
  
"I had no idea that these sort of problems still occur these days." Chi-Chi said.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue? I have another chapter I can add onto it, but only if I get a lot of reviews. Laterz!  
  
Sensation0023 


	2. Moving On

Bulma walked to her car after school only to see Vegeta leaning against it. He hadn't spotted her yet and as people walked past him to get to their cars they giggled thinking of Vegeta waiting at Bulma's car.  
  
They all knew who they were, Bulma's the most popular student by name because her father owns Capsule Corp. and Vegeta's captain of the football team.  
  
Bulma noticed how hot he looked in his dark blue shirt and black baggy pants. 'Damn he's hot. Oh my god! What the hell am I thinking?' Bulma thought to herself and dismissed her thoughts.  
  
"It's about time you got here. I'll go get my ride." Vegeta said, leaving Bulma.  
  
When Vegeta finally drove to Bulma's car they both drove to Bulma's house. Bulma noticed her father's vehicle was parked in the driveway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He's home. I don't know if I can do this." Bulma said breathing faster.  
  
"You can. Come on. You're not alone. I'll be with you." Vegeta said taking her hand.  
  
Bulma accepted his hand and nodded. They opened the door and walked in to see Bulma's father standing with a beer drinking it. He turned to see who walked in.  
  
"Who the hell is that?!" Bulma's father Tom shouted pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"A friend from school." Bulma answered quietly. Vegeta watched Bulma's expression and looked back up to her father.  
  
"She's leaving." Vegeta said.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?!" Tom asked.  
  
"She's moving out." Vegeta answered simply.  
  
"No she's not!" Tom ordered.  
  
"Yes, she is!" Vegeta said loudly, stepping forward.  
  
"Oh really, and why's that, boy?" Tom asked.  
  
"You'll kill her. You'll beat her and beat her, and beat her until one day you 'accidentally' kill her." Vegeta responded strongly.  
  
Bulma stood behind Vegeta silently. "Just like mom." Bulma said quietly.  
  
Tom shook his head; his fists clenched, and walked out.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Bulma asked, still in shock.  
  
"Yeah, and I expected a fight! Oh well, come on, let's get some of your stuff." Vegeta said, as he followed Bulma up to her room.  
  
"Vegeta, do you live alone?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only because I made a deal with my father to pay for my place, bills, and groceries. He owns his own big business so he's rich. I could support, like, 20 people with the amount of money he gives me." Vegeta explained.  
  
"So you don't need a job?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nope, and neither do you." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma packed all that she could fit within her car with capsules. Vegeta insisted on buying her new furniture so she didn't even hav to bother with furniture.  
  
Bulma wondered where her "father" was and figured that what Vegeta said to him might have set him off.  
  
When they finally arrived Bulma parked in the driveway, next to Vegeta's car. Vegeta got out of his car as Bulma just started at the huge elegant house.  
  
"Impressed?" Vegeta asked smirking.  
  
"Speechless." Bulma replied.  
  
"Of course you are, I'm the one who picked out everything for the house. I had it custom made." Vegeta bragged egotistically. Bulma just smiled at him. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is." Vegeta said opening the car door for her. Bulma followed him through the house. Most of the furniture was either dark blue or black and everything he owned reflected him and his personality.  
  
"Here's your room. I had it decorated, but you can change it or whatever." Vegeta said as he opened some double doors to reveal her room. She looked on in awe. She couldn't believe that this was Vegeta's house. The walls were covered in dark blue that matched the silk sheets.  
  
The silk pillow covers were blue and some were black. Her carpet was white; the bed was made out of thick mahogany wood, and matched the dresser. "I like it, I don't want to change a thing." Bulma commented as she sat on the comfy bed.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that. This was always my favorite room, next to mine of course."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. Thanks for everything." Bulma said and Vegeta nodded  
  
"We need to unload you stuff.  
  



	3. Kicking Yamcha's Ass

Bulma sat across the table as Vegeta brought her food. "I didn't know you could cook." Bulma commented, as a plate was set in front of her.  
  
"Just one of my many talents." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma took a bite of her food, "Wow Vegeta! I think I have a new favorite chef!" Bulma mused. Vegeta just smirked at her complement.  
  
When they finished eating Vegeta was about to grab his plate, but instead Bulma took it. "You cooked, so I'll clean. Deal?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta simply nodded in acceptance and watched as she walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.  
  
Later that night Bulma went to sleep in her new bed. Vegeta lay awake that night. He glanced at his bedside clock. It read 1:16 a.m. He sighed but stopped when he heard a sound coming from Bulma's room.  
  
It was Bulma. She was screaming. He jumped out of bed and hurried to her room. He opened the door to see Bulma lying in her bed moving. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, as she kept screaming, "No Get off of me! No!"  
  
Vegeta rushed to her side and shook her lightly, "Woman, wake up! Woman!" Bulma stopped moving around. Her eyes snapped open instantly.  
  
"V, Vegeta? What happened?" Bulma asked, slowly sitting up.  
  
"I heard you screaming. You were having a nightmare?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes." Bulma replied quietly.  
  
Vegeta knew what it was about, but wanted to keep her talking, "What happened?"  
  
"My, my father." Bulma said bitterly and continued, "He was hitting me. It took me back to that night that he, he raped me." Bulma explained choking on her newly formed tears. Vegeta pulled her close and hugged her gently.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you." Bulma apologized. Vegeta slowly pulled away, his arms dropping to his sides.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so you never woke me." Vegeta explained softly. Vegeta got up to leave, but Bulma touched his arm quickly.  
  
"Wait. Will you stay with me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No." Vegeta replied. Bulma's face fell, then he said, "You've gotta stay in my room. You're bed is only a queen size. Mine's a king size." Vegeta smirked, watching her face light up, and he offered his hand to help her up.  
  
Bulma smiled and accepted his hand, but they forgot to let go, until they were in Vegeta's room. They both blushed and released each other's hand.  
  
"Good night Vegeta."  
  
"Night woman." Vegeta smirked when he heard her mumble, "Don't call me woman, Veggie."  
  
-  
  
They woke up in each other's arms at the sound of Vegeta's alarm. They immediately released each other. Bulma coughed, "Uh, morning." Bulma said.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yea, did you sleep at all?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yea." Vegeta said simply. "I'll make breakfast." He added and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'll shower." Bulma said.  
  
"Come on, get your binder and shit. We're going to be late." Vegeta barked orders as he grabbed his car keys.  
  
Bulma went to grab hers but Vegeta blocked her. "I'll just drive you." Vegeta said and Bulma simply shrugged and followed.  
  
"Where are they?" 18 asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi you're acting gloomy." Goku said noticing her sad face.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you guys. Bulma told me some rather shocking news yesterday." Chi-Chi started.  
  
Goku, Krillin, and 18 had no idea what Chi-Chi was about to tell them. Chi- Chi went on explaining. The story both shocked and scared the three listening.  
  
"I didn't know. Why didn't I know?" 18 asked in shock.  
  
"None of us knew, except for Vegeta." Chi-Chi said, holding onto her binder with white knuckles.  
  
"And where is she now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Living with Vegeta." Chi-Chi answered plainly.  
  
"What? Why him?" Krillin asked.  
  
Chi-Chi was about to answer, but Goku stepped in. "He understands He was abused by his father too. His father killed his mom and sister." Goku answered.  
  
"Jeeze!" 18 exclaimed with her head in her hands.  
  
"Look there's Vegeta." Goku said pointing to his car.  
  
"And Bulma's with him." Krillin said.  
  
"Okay, don't mention anything. She was really good at hiding this info for a good reason. She didn't want anyone to know. So just do what she does. Act happy." Chi-Chi said in a hollow voice.  
  
Bulma walked ahead of Vegeta as they reached the group. Bulma clearly caught the gloom that was cast around the group. Their eyes full of sorrow, but wore a fake smile.  
  
"Hey Bulma. How are ya?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's okay Goku, you don't have to act like nothing happened. I can see your guy's sadness all over your faces." Bulma said understanding.  
  
"We feel for you Bulma." 18 said giving her a hug and when 18 released her, the other's came up to give her a hug too.  
  
"We're not so good, hiding pain Bulma. You're very strong and brave." Goku stated kindly. Bulma just thanked him.  
  
Vegeta watched as the group talked.  
  
"The bell's going to ring. Let's go to class." Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
"Yea, come on Vegeta, let's go to first period." Bulma said, waiting for him.  
  
"Whatever woman." Vegeta replied and followed.  
  
During a class   
  
"Mrs. Fugar, may I go to the bathroom?" Bulma asked the teacher at her desk.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever." The teacher mumbled. Bulma grabbed the hall pass and walked down the hallway.  
  
To her dismay her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha, was headed in her direction with another blonde bimbo hanging on his arm.  
  
"Hey babe how's your mother? Oh yea, she's dead, because you killed her." Yamcha said walking past her. The girl, that his arm was around, laughed whole-heartedly.  
  
Bulma froze in her spot, dropped the hall pass and turned around to face Yamcha and his new girl who were laughing together.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Take it back!" Bulma yelled, tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Uh, how about, NO!" Yamcha said, still laughing.  
  
Bulma pulled back her arm and released her fist on Yamcha's face, giving him, what soon would be, a black eye.  
  
"You fucking bitch! That actually hurt!" Yamcha roared. By now teachers were coming out of the classrooms and students watched from inside classrooms.  
  
Yamcha pushed Bulma into a locker and Bulma kicked him in the nuts, "Fucker!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Yamcha squeaked back, "What'd you go and do that for?!"  
  
Bulma huffed and walked out to Vegeta's car, suddenly remembering that he insisted on driving her to school. Bulma sat next to Vegeta's car with her head on her knees, crying.  
  
The bell rang indicating that school was over. A shadow lingered over her, blocking the sun, and she looked up to see Vegeta.  
  
"What happened woman?" he asked squatting down next to her.  
  
Bulma explained what happened with Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "How'd it feel to kick his dumb ass?"  
  
Bulma smirked too, "It was great."  
  
"Good, come on, let's get you home." Vegeta said helping her up.  
  
Bulma nodded and Vegeta unlocked and opened the door for her.  
  
Bulma's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Bulma, what did you do to Yamcha today?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Chi, uh, well, this is what happened....." Bulma went on explaining for the second time. "So yeah, that's what happened." Bulma finished.  
  
"Wow Bulma, nice job!"  
  
"So how did you hear about it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Teachers, students, and Yamcha. He claimed that you attacked him and he couldn't control you." Chi-Chi said angrily.  
  
"That asshole!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Calm down Bulma, you're starting to act like Vegeta!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes Bulma, it is." Chi-Chi said in a serious tone.  
  
"Whatever Chi-Chi." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"See, you are hanging around him too much!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well yea, I live with him!" Bulma said smartly, slightly irritated.  
  
"Yea, yeah, I've gotta go. I'll call ya later. Try and stay out of trouble till then. I don't wanna have to find out what you did by your victims first." Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Bulma said in a dull tone.  
  
To be continued....  
  
See I didn't leave a cliffhanger cause I hate it when people do that, so I didn't want to piss you off. Enjoy reading it? I hope so, if you want me to continue it! Review please! Thanx!  
  
Sensation0023 


End file.
